


Nyxia's Play Room

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Series: Onyx's Tortureverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Gagging", Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Attempted Murder, Blindness, Body Modification, Bone Carving, Bone Saw, Crying, Dollification, Dremel, Faked Death, Hurt No Comfort, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, Medical Torture, Mentions of Abusive Relationship/Manipulation, Mentions of Forced Relationship, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Filming, Non-Consensual Restraint Usage, Non-Consensual Touching, Paralyzation, Pliers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rib Removal, Snuff, Suicidal Thoughts, Teasing, Toe/Finger Torture, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blinding, blood/marrow, teeth filing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Nyxia is a twisted soul, and a scary monster to lay eyes upon. Very few who come through the playroom leave it the same way they came in.
Series: Onyx's Tortureverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Dolly Red

**Author's Note:**

> Doing some stuff I haven't really written on my own time because I wanna do the zine but don't torture enough to have things available for examples, oops.

“...you’re going to  _ what? _ ”

“Turn you into a doll, of course,” The mysterious skeleton giggled softly, fingers lightly tapping over her assortment of instruments, all of which made Red want to get as far away from wherever the fuck he was as soon as possible. “It truly is one of the more fun options I have open for commission~ they give me a target, I get them in my grasp, do what I can to make them the perfect little living toy. Of course, it’s not nearly as fun for you~”

“If this is a joke it isn’t funny,” He growled, pulling at the tight metal restraints, although it did little good. “Let me out!”

Waking up on a chilled metal table with clasps on nearly every movable part of his body made it very hard to even keep an eye on the freak of a skeleton in the room, who simply huffed in response as if he was just an annoyance.

She ended up picking a dremel from the stand and tapping a sharp tipped phalange on the drill bit at the end, bringing it with her as she made her way back to the table. Any attempt to move away was thoroughly impossible, although he tried anyways, sweat beginning to bead on his brow.

“People are going to look for me-”

“And they’re going to find a dusty jacket,” The woman cooed, leaning on the table and waving the tool in front of his face. “We’re not in Underfell anymore, little Red. The person who hired me is paying very handsomely to make sure I don’t leave a trail to be followed.”

Red didn’t want to believe any of that. The idea of Edge not realizing he was taken, not dead. Someone had to know, right? Their Alphys had the entire underground rigged with cameras-

“You’re thinking too hard,” She giggled, drawing another restrained flinch when she playfully traced the rim of his socket with the tool. “But that’s okay, you’re going to be a doll. You won’t need to think anymore.”

Even when she pulled the dremel away and turned it on, Red still flinched, staring with tiny eyelights because it was still way too close to his face.

“No no no, wait, we can work a deal-”

A sharp laugh cut him off, “Oh, dear,” She crooned. “I’d be a terribly unreliable person if I listened to every sweet beg and bargain from my projects. Stop the talking, I need to work on getting your sockets ready~ you don’t need to see anymore after all, and the easiest way to disrupt the magic there is to damage the inside lining.”

Red jolted hard in the restraints, trying to squeeze his sockets shut before she could get the dremel in, but he wasn’t fast enough. Having something drip or fall into his socket was uncomfortable enough, and the drill bit had the magic immediately retreat from maintaining the eyelight and vision.

The agony started when the dremel touched the back of his socket.

All he could hear was a loud buzz as the spinning bit sanded away the bone beneath it, hot, boiling pain spreading across the right side of his skull, muffling all touch but the focal point in his socket. He was screaming, he had to be, right? All he could hear was the nauseating sound of the dremel touching and grinding away the bone, slowly moving in torturous circles that slowly got bigger until the sound stopped and he was left, sobbing dryly.

It nearly felt numb; the key word being nearly. Red wished it would go numb, but all he could do was gasp for air as the excruciating sensation died down to a stinging throb, his entire skull being busted. He wished it was, because then he’d be dead or dying and it’d be better than that.

Whatever the freak said was lost to him, head still ringing from the harsh vibrations of the dremel, but he certainly heard it when it turned back on again. This time he felt sharp, bony fingers forcing his socket open as he slurred pleads and begs for her to  _ stop _ . He couldn’t hear himself still, and only a choked sob and silent scream escaped as he strained against the tight metal holding him down.

  
  
  


“Wake up.”

Red croaked a weak whine from the back of his throat, head and sockets throbbing painfully, and when he tried to summon his eyelights they seared with further agony.

“Dumbass, I literally just burned the inside of your sockets and you’re going to try to summon them?”

“...please…”

All he could hear was a sigh, exasperated and unamused, making him feel small and meek, as if he was in trouble for wanting to get away from the pain.

“Don’t even try to beg, you’re blind already. I already stuffed your sockets and fitted the buttons.”

Buttons…? How even…?

Red tried to blink, soul stuttering in his chest when he realized he couldn’t even do that. They were spread wide, to an uncomfortable extent, and felt just as swollen and achy as his entire skull.

The childish giggle make his nonexistent stomach twist, jolting when two skeletal hands rested on his ribs, and two more on his femurs. They were soft and teasing; tickling almost and it made him squirm, bones feel like they were crawling.

“S-stop-”

“What? Prefer the pain?” The woman snapped, and then Red was screaming, a heavy pressure applied to the front of his face, on whatever was covering his sockets, pressing the filling against the raw insides of his sockets.

He could barely breathe when it stopped, ribs heaving, unable to cry because the magic couldn’t build in his sockets anymore.

“Hopefully you stay awake longer this time, because we’re not nearly done.”

“No- what- please-!”

“Shut up.”

Red couldn’t even reply as something wrenched his jaws open, a clicking the only sign of the tool forcing it wider, leaving him only able to make a few sounds and yells. The lady didn’t even talk again, but the dremel was turned on and he was screaming without it even touching him. When it did, it was just as bad as he thought, the striking pain starting in just the one tooth as she slowly began filing it down from its sharpness.

He shrieked when she filed it down too far, gagging tasting the marrow drip into his mouth before she moved on. Tooth by tooth, she’d hit the magic and he’d choke on the hot, bitter taste of marrow until his jaw was throbbing and he could feel every individual tooth amplifying the sensation, finishing the fact his entire skull felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it.

“Done with your face~ now...the client wants some ribs removed to make your spine look longer...and no movement capabilities in the extremities…”

All Red could manage was a shaky sob, mouth still jammed open and feeling raw and hot. Why couldn’t she just knock him out and do the job? Or better yet, kill him?

“Might as well do the ribs first…”

Wasn’t the Angel supposed to take mercy on the suffering monsters? Red never really believed in the Angel, but surely if they existed, they wouldn’t permit this-

For the first five seconds after hearing the snap, Red didn’t feel the pain, just the breath knocked out of him.

Then it hit; white hot fire racing along his spine, his already abused voice screaming as she did this not once more, not twice more, but three more times before it seemed she’d stopped. All he could hear was his wheezing, and every breath sent more shocks of pricks and needles along the vertebrae.

“Floating ribs gone...time for the false ribs…”

Red tried begging again, despite not able to form words, babbling incoherent sounds, trying to dislodge the tool spreading his jaws with his tongue to speak. It wasn’t enough, and her touch to the false ribs was the only warning he got before he could hear the saw turn on.

“It’s a good thing I restrained you excessively...you’re such a wriggler…”

He could almost laugh at the sincerity of the comment, as if she expected him to respond with anything more than screaming as the saw began cutting through the connecting cartilage. Apparently breaking them off from his spine wasn’t her plan at that point, and even with the pain, he froze out of instinct of something so dangerous so close to his spine

Sobbing was all he managed when the three false ribs were removed and, he assumed, turned to dust. He doubted she had something in place to keep them, unless the freak liked that, keeping souvenirs from her victims.

Now breathing hurt, every rise and fall leaving a phantom pain, marrow dripping down onto his spine from where the false ribs had once been.

Going numb had been nice while it lasted, only wincing and whimpering at the pain of her removing the other side of false ribs, doubling the aching throb of his body. His sockets throbbed, his teeth, jaw and ribs, all of it in time to his soul. The only mercy he was given, his soul untouched so far, but he didn’t know what all this psycho bitch had planned.

“Now to make it so you can’t move your arms or legs~”

Finally the tool spreading his jaw open was released, although he minded the fact his teeth should not touch unless he wanted to cause himself pain.

“Please kill me,” He barely got out, jaw protesting every moment of his speaking.

The other skeleton tsked at him, and all Red could hear was her picking up another tool and...something metal clinking on a tray? It sounded like she set it down beside his spine.

“If my client wanted a snuff film, I would, but he just wants a building process and the finished artwork~”

That’s...not what he meant...what…?

“What?”

“Oh, did I not tell you? You’re on camera, cutie~”

Red felt a cold chill spread through his marrow, the hot pain now a cold sting as he began to sweat more, swallowing at the lingering bitter taste of marrow from earlier.

“Why me?”

“I’d say ask my client when you get to him...but I doubt he’ll be interested in letting you talk. You’re a doll~ dolls don’t speak.”

Red tensed when something sharp pressed against the humeral head of his left arm. It felt like...the end of a screw.

He wasn’t surprised, per say, when she began drilling the screw into the bone, but even expecting the pain didn’t keep him from crying out. His jaw ached, but when he gritted his teeth to try and be quiet now that he knew he was being recorded, it just added more pain to his skull. A never ending loop of torture on top of torture.

It didn’t stop hurting until she stopped drilling, and suddenly it was like his arm just...didn’t exist anymore. Did it dust? Did she fuck up?

“There we go...can you feel that?”

Feel  _ what? _ What was she _ doing? _

“Good, it worked, time for the next arm.”

“...how?” Red whispered faintly, the horror and realization settling into his head at just what exactly was happening to him.

“It’s just a small blockage to your magic~ not enough communication goes through from your soul, but just enough keeps it from dusting~”

A sharp, strangled whine escaped him as the next screw was put in the other arm, and then repeated to each leg at the hip joint, placed so it wouldn’t rub against anything if his legs did move.

With his sight gone, and sensation in his arms and legs gone, all that gave away the fact the restraints were leaving was the click of them releasing one by one. A relieved sob bubbled up from his chest, wishing he could still feel the sting of tears instead of the numbness and ache of healing bone in his sockets.

“Perfect~ you’re all ready for your buyer~”


	2. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue was in for a bad time and wished for death...supposedly he'd earn it after some torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read the tags on the story as always. This was meant to be a complete snuff piece, but Nyxia did her own thing at the end.

Blue woke slowly to a throbbing pain in his skull and an endless blackness around him. It was strange; he usually kept a light on in his room so it wouldn’t be this dark. Maybe he’d forgotten it? Regardless, he needed something to make the pain in his skull go away.

Trying to move his arms he...didn’t. Blinking awake properly, he tugged again, finding them tightly bound in...some type of leathery cuff. There was a faint clink to each movement, so that meant…

He jumped and squeezed his sockets shut with a quiet whine at the blaring light in his face, only slowly blinking them open with faint tears when it was aimed away from him.

“Good morning, cutie,” A woman’s voice cooed, and he flinched away from the phalanges touching his cheek.

Another skeleton?

Blue forced his eyelights to adjust, looking up where the voice had come from to see what was more of a nightmare than a monster in front of him. She was a skeleton, yes, but...she wasn’t just a normal skeleton.

Cracks were normal from the Fell skeletons, sure, but they usually weren’t...to the extent of having nearly their entire skull cracked into two pieces. Nor did they make eyes summon in the cracks. Or have little spikes of gold that had to have been drilled in-

A sharp sting sent his head to the side, Blue blinking dumbly for a few seconds before sharp claws dug into his chin, forcing him to look back at the skeleton before him.

“Little shit,” She spat. “Learn to listen.”

Shakily Blue slowly nodded, eyelights small and sharp, the side of his face that had been slapped starting to warm and ache in pain.

“Where...where am I?” He asked, eyelights flickering around, but the walls and corners of whatever room he was in were too far away for the singular light to show.

A slow smirk spread across the skeleton’s fanged mouth, claws slowly tracing down his cheek before her hand pulled away.

“You’re in my playroom, cutie~” Her four arms spread out wide as if presenting the deep shadows to him. “Say hello to the camera~!”

Blue’s gaze slowly followed where her hand pointed overhead, a very obvious camera attached to the ceiling. His marrow ran cold now, soul twisting uncomfortably as he tugged at the restraints now, trying to take in everything more.

He was stretched out to the point his hips and shoulders were aching, but they weren’t being pulled from the sockets. It seemed he was on a rack, which was...not comforting in the least bit.

“Who...why?” He whispered, wincing when her face drew close to his, grinning widely.

“Oh, me? The name’s Nyxia, cutie,” She purred, claw tracing his jaw slowly before she pulled away and turned around, three tails with sharp blades tipping them trailing behind her. “And you’re my newest little guest to my...well, let’s just say my movies.”

Blue didn’t really want to ask, but he felt he needed to, glancing at the camera with a nervous sweat breaking out on his temple.

“What...what type of movies?”

“Oh...you know...the kind people pay to watch the production of~” Nyxia turned, pliers in her hand. “The kind where the unfortunate soul on the table dies in the end.”

Blue’s eyelights guttered out, having hardly been visible as tiny pinpricks in the first place before he was thrashing to get away from her when she headed back over.

“No no no no please-!”

Blue gasped when he was backhanded, the other cheek flaring with pain now. Tears welling up in his sockets with a soft, choked sob, pressing himself against the rack as if to put as much space between him and the horrid skeleton before him.

“As much as I enjoy crying and begging...I don’t enjoy being told what to do,” Nyxia giggled softly. “Now...you’re going to be a good boy...and we’re going to have some fun together.”

“This isn’t fun…” Blue cried, cringing when teeth clacked against his forehead in a mock show of reassurance.

“Sure it will,” Nyxia cooed, one of her hands grabbing his pubic symphysis between two fingers and rubbing softly, causing a small squeak to slip from Blue. “Because if you do well...maybe I’ll let you feel nice before you die.”

Blue tried squirming away from the invasive touch, tears slipping down his cheeks as he shook his head, “No...please...don’t…” He begged, only a small relief washing over him when her hand left his pelvis.

“Fine,” She huffed. “Guess we’ll just get started~ first request of the night…”

Nyxia hummed looking over the list of pre-requested torture demands, smirking, “...break every other toe and finger. Interesting.”

Blue’s breath caught in his chest when she turned back around, waving her pliers in her hand as he tried to pull from the restraints again.

“No! Please! Stop!”

Nyxia paid him no mind, humming a faint tune as she grabbed his right foot first, grinning up at him as she put the pliers on the first one. The pressure and then crunch of a shattering bone hardly registered, but it was only seconds before the pain caused Blue to shriek.

“Mercy! Mercy  _ please! _ ” He gasped, arching in pain, trying to escape each twist, crunch and yank of his toes, crying himself hoarse before she could even reach his fingers.

Nyxia tsked him as she grabbed his hand, forcing him to uncurl the phalanges, “Such an uncooperative crybaby,” She sneered, grabbing the distal phalanx of his pinkie and pulling it with a harsh tug.

“Stop!” Blue wailed, head turned away from the freak of a monster, cheeks streaked with blue tears, ribs heaving with strangled breaths and sobs.

“No,” Nyxia snipped back, pulling off both the middle and proximal phalanxes of his pinkie in one go.

No matter what he did or said, every other finger was either crushed or yanked off, piece by piece or whole, it all was a blur of pain and tears to Blue. When finally, finally she was done with that, he felt like he could breathe. Even if it was just for a moment, the few minutes of no direct, sharp pain was a relief.

His hands and feet as a whole were burning and aching with the pain of missing digits, magic bleeding from the usually unseen connections between them. It wasn’t enough to kill him, not by a long shot, and the idea he wished he was already dead made him sob. Blue didn’t know how long she planned to keep him alive, what she planned to do, but he didn’t want to go through anymore pain-

“Wow, you really are such a crybaby,” Nyxia giggled, Blue trying to pull his face away when she grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her. “I’ve had humans last longer than you...but then again...I don’t think the viewers mind a cutie like you with such a sweet face crying~”

“You’re sick,” Blue barely whispered, throat sore and voice hoarse from the begging and crying already.

Nyxia grinned wider, sockets squinting as she giggled, “Oh, such  _ venom  _ from a cutie,” She teased. “If only I could keep you~”

Blue shuddered at the premise, tugging his head away again, Nyxia letting him as she picked up the clipboard, crossed something off and giggled sharply.

“Oh my~ this is going to take some time…”

That sounded worse than the toes, and Blue didn’t want to know what worse was than getting the bones yanked off and crushed.

“Please...I just wanna go home...I won’t tell anyone…” Blue croaked, shaking with silent cries as he stared into the shadows of the room.

“Aw, how sweet,” Nyxia crooned, fiddling with something behind him before he heard a harsh buzzing, like something spinning, like...like a drill.

His head snapped over, sockets wide and eyelights tiny pinpricks in horror seeing the dremel in her hand. The drill bit was like a rounded cone point, but Blue knew it wasn’t going to feel nice regardless of how rounded the tip was. It renewed his struggling, ankles and wrists aching with the jostling and tight pressure of the bindings.

“No! Please! Anything but that!” Blue shrieked, shouting in pain when his arms and legs were suddenly strained tighter, restricting his movements to miniscule wriggling.

“Can’t have you messing up the artwork…” Nyxia chuckled, her lower set of hands resting on her hips, free hand tapping her chin as she looked him over with the pale lilac sparkles that were her eyelights. “Now...where to start…”

Blue jolted slightly when her fingers danced over his symphysis, teasing his arch and curling her fingers in the foramen before tugging it. An unwelcome warmth pooled to his pelvis, drawing a whimper from his gritted teeth and clenched jaw.

“Not there...please,” He begged weakly, knowing it was likely hopeless to do so anyways.

Nyxia raised a brow, but smirked and purred faintly, “Since you asked so nicely~” She giggled, hand moving to his clavicle, tracing his sternum with a single clawed phalange.

Blue stared at the ceiling in silence, shaking with sniffles and fear, but knowing he couldn’t get away without ripping off a hand or foot. Maybe cooperating would get him out alive? Although he highly doubted it…

A short shout of pain and wince was all he gave when the grinding away at his ribs started. It hurt like a burn, red and hot and consistent all over his rib. Was it shapes and designs? He had no clue, but soon the tears were starting back again, and he couldn’t help the small cries that had his ribs moving with the dremel.

When it went past the protective surface bone and reached marrow is when he started begging again, dazed and lost to blurry tears in his sockets and agony in his ribs. One by one, he felt with painful clarity and broken screams as she drilled them. Blue could feel marrow dripping onto his spine from the oozing marks, or maybe even simple drill holes.

“Look at you~” Nyxia crooned, Blue wincing away from the soft pat to the side of his face.

He didn’t want to see, didn’t want to acknowledge what had been done to his ribs, to know they’d never be the same or sturdy again if he got out. Blue knew they were weakened at this point, maybe that was her plan. Would she take a hammer to them?

“What was that cutie?” She giggled, Blue blinking slowly at the lilac eyelights in front of him, soul nauseous and cold with shock.

Had he been mumbling? He didn’t want to talk, she couldn’t make him...right? Blue startled when she shook his head, almost carefully gentle to not jostle him.

“Ah ah, we’re not done. There’s no sleeping yet. You can sleep when you’re dead.”

Blue cried softly and whimpered loudly when the movement sent a spark of pain through all of his ribs.

Then it became a frigid, stinging- no-  _ zapping  _ pain that had him jolting in the restraints with a choked cry. He was left panting, shivering at the wetness dripping off his ribs and spine where she had poured water over them.

“There~ now they’re all clear and pretty,” Nyxia giggled, Blue hesitating before slowly turning his head to look down at his ribs as best he could.

They were still stained faintly from the marrow, and each mark seemed almost to be visibly throbbing, although that might just be something he was making up. She hadn’t gone simple carving, and the swirls along his ribs made them obviously and dangerously thin in some areas.

Blue refused to say they were pretty...but if he had willingly gotten them perhaps painted on, his thoughts would be different.

Another pat to his face had him groggily looking towards Nyxia, who’s wide grin and squinted sockets made him want to break down begging yet again, hoping he could just die already if that was in fact her plan.

“Last thing cutie~”

No, Blue no longer considered himself lucky in life. This? This was a nightmare he was living.

“The viewers don’t want you to even have legs anymore~”

His nonexistent stomach churned in threat of emptying what little it had left from however long ago he’d eaten or drank. Blue wasn’t even sure how long he had been sleeping before waking up, how long he’d been kidnapped and missing. He loved Stretch, didn’t want him to find his dust possibly delivered in a jar if he was that lucky from this psycho, but...what little hope he held was dwindling.

Blue gave a soft cry when he saw Nyxia pick up a bone saw, but then she put it down with a hum, and simply put a larger tip on the dremel, not meant for cutting it looked like.

“I think it’ll be fun to do this the old fashioned way~”

That...was more horrifying than the saw. The old fashioned way? What the hell was old fashioned about removing legs?

Blue whined quietly and turned his head away, squeezing his sockets shut when she came back over to him. He felt two of her hands grab his tibia in two spots, and then he felt the pressure.

A low whine turned into a wail as the harsh ache turned into agony as the bone creaked and then snapped, shooting pain up to his hip and to his foot.

“No! Please!” Blue babbled, tears slow and small, running low on magic and everything in his reserves. “The-the saw! Please!  _ Stop! _ ”

Blue dry heaved when he caught sight of her breaking his fibula like a twig, her wide grin and bright eyelights in pure enjoyment of his suffering making him shiver and sob. He didn’t want to try moving his leg, even though it wasn’t technically restrained anymore.

He watched the limb slowly turn to dust and float to the ground, leg bleeding marrow as she picked up the dremel.

“Time to smooth out the edges! So jagged~”

“No no no no no please!” Blue screamed, back arching and trying to pull his leg away as she started sanding away the sharp edges of the broken bone inch by inch until the two pieces were rounded.

“Hm...we can’t have you bleeding out yet…” Nyxia purred, setting the dremel down and seeming to think for a moment before snapping her fingers. “Blowtorch!”

“Please...kill me,” Blue wheezed, rattling with how hard he was shivering.

“Mm-mm, not yet cutie~”

Blue shrieked before calming at the fire, the pain dissolving from a hot burn the moment the bone was burnt enough to lose feeling. He didn’t want to think about how it was the least painful thing he’d experienced as of yet.

“Next leg~”

Blue begged internally for mercy from the angel, wishing just this once to know that maybe,  _ maybe,  _ he’d have a chance of making it out alive.

Another pressure and then the pain made him cry out, giving up on begging and trying to just be quiet and disconnect from the pain of the breaks. He refused to look at the dusting limb, all the weight in his wrists now, dangling from the top of the rack, ready to just die.

But no, the angel was not merciful, and he sobbed as she spent the long, painful minutes sanding down his leg again, humming comments about making them even. All of it was fuzzy to him, and sickeningly the pain of the fire and then numbness felt more of a blessing than escaping would at this point. Death would be merciful.

“Such a pitiful little thing...how cute and small…” Nyxia giggled, Blue half conscious as his head lolled in her hand when she cupped his cheek. “Time to go to sleep, cutie~”

Blue glanced to her hand, sockets watering as she laid his head back properly, and everything went black with a final swing to his skull from the axe she had in her hold.

  
  
  
  


Nyxia hummed as she dabbed away the marrow from the crack in the small skeleton’s skull, having healed it as best she could from the awful gouge it had created. Her newest pet was still heavily unconscious, connected to several magic lines via his soul to slowly bring him back.

It was always the cute ones that got to her, that small niggling feeling in what little of her soul existed in separation of her LV calcifying it always making her feel attached. The round cheekbones and soft face of the Tale universes got to her more often than not, and while she had gone through a few pets identical to the one in front of her, each had been unique in their own way.

None would ever replace her original little Underswap Sans, though, sweet little Dove. The poor thing was wrapped around her finger and whipped well, trained and totally submissive to her, to the point she permitted him to live in his Universe, knowing he’d never crack and tell his brother she was the one who took him.

He was still such a delicious little thing to play with at times, even if his brother was such a piece of work to get around nowadays.

A soft groan escaping her newest pet made her attention flicker back from her little stare off into space, eyelights flicking over his skull, ribs and legs, all of which were healed to leave scars. The skull one wasn’t on purpose, and she’d try healing it more later, but the carvings were pretty on her newest little Sans to add to her collection.

“Wakey wakey, cutie~”

He startled, eyelight foggy before a soft cry slipped from between his teeth when he realized he was alive, “Why…”

“Oh you’ll learn in time, sweet thing~ but for now…”

Nyxia tugged his symphysis, “Playtime~”


End file.
